


Not a Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Technically a High school AU, it's an American high school though because that's all I have experience with, non-established relationship, phil is a junior and Dan is a sophomore, smaller age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester does not have a crush on Dan Howell.</p>
<p>Just a quick high school au drabble that I wrote in probably ten minutes. It's cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Crush

Phil Lester did not have a crush on Dan Howell. 

He stood fast in this belief, even when his friends provided undeniable evidence of Phil's feelings toward the brunette sophomore. Whenever they would, Phil would just smile and laugh with them, always firmly denying any suggestions that they made. 

He didn't have a crush, but he couldn't help but stare as subtly as he could (which, in reality, wasn't very subtle at all, but he never seemed to notice) at Dan whenever they passed in the hallways, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face whenever he saw Dan sporting a similar expression. He always was admiring the boy from afar when they weren't together, feeling pride whenever he made any sort of noteworthy accomplishment, or embarrassment for and with him whenever he accidentally did something wrong in front of larger groups of people. 

He didn't often see Dan, since he was a junior and Dan was a sophomore, but he always enjoyed every second that he was near the smaller student. They were good friends however, and they talked whenever they could during the one class they shared: gym. There were some days that the two of them would sneak away from the class and sit together somewhere, talking or playing little games (games that didn't require physical activity of course, they weren't just skipping gym for shits and giggles). They would often tease each other, calling each other "Phillip" and "Daniel" instead of the shorter names that they preferred, and speaking in silly accents and making immature jokes to try and make the other laugh. Some days they didn't talk. Some days they would watch the world go on around them, and others Dan would find himself picking apart grass and blowing on dandelions, leaning against Phil, who would be running his fingers through Dan's silky hair and gently playing with the strands. Those days were their favorites. 

For both Dan and Phil, gym had by far become their favorite class, if only because that was the only time they got to spend together during the day. The rest of the time, they had different classes, different friends, and different lives. 

Phil often had a hard time paying attention in the classes he had after gym, because his mind was so full of the chocolate brown hair, bright brown eyes full of life, and plentiful knowledge of puns, memes, and llamas that was Dan Howell. He couldn't choose a favorite feature. He couldn't pick between those beautiful eyes, that gorgeously soft hair, his sweet, soft voice, his careful hands, his somewhat narrow but still strong shoulders, or any other aspect of Dan that made him Dan. 

No, Phil Lester did not have a crush on Dan Howell. 

He was in love, and he could only hope that Dan felt the same way. 


End file.
